Saving Faith
by strawberrytears
Summary: faith gets hurt and bosco is there to pick up the pieces. Sorry i suck at summarys
1. whats wrong?

'Saving Faith' By TRUSTNO1  
  
TITLE-Saving Faith  
  
  
  
AUTHOR-TRUSTNO1 nic_pat@yahoo.co.uk  
  
CATEGORY-Bosco/Faith Friendship/Romance  
  
DISCLAIMER-No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own them. I merely borrowed them and screwed with them a bit  
  
SUMMERY-Basically some bad things happen, mainly to faith, and guess who's there to help her through!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES-When reading this please bear in mind that this is my first ever attempt at fanfic. I really didn't plan on writing anything but A- level chemistry class is sooooo boring that I had to do something, then bam! It just popped into my head and I started writing. This is only the first chapter so please, please, please let me know if it's worth carrying on. Id greatly appreciate feedback with some pointers and to tell me where im going wrong. FYI-I am English so some spellings or sayings may be off!  
  
Ok then on with the story. . . . .  
  
"Roll call, 5 minuets! And Boscorelli, you seen your partner anywhere?"  
  
"You got me, boss"  
  
"She better get here soon or shell be late!" That's not like Faith, she's always here, or she at least calls in. Just then she walks through the door looking like shit.  
  
"Holy shit Faith, no offence but you look like crap" Damn, that didn't come out right!  
  
"You know, you really do have a way with words, don't you Boz!" Faith snapped back.  
  
"Sorry Boz, im just tired."  
  
"You wanna talk 'bout it"  
  
"Its.its nothing.don't worry" Yea right, nothing, that's why she's so pale she's nearly transparent. I swear to god if that asshole of o so called husband has laid a finger on her I'll.  
  
"Come on Boz, or where gonna be late" I haddent even realised that I was just standing there!  
  
"Yea Boz, do as your mama says, you don't wanna get grounded do you?"  
  
"d'you know what Ty, why don't you shut your big mouth, your nothing but a poncy jag-off!" That man really winds me up sometimes!  
  
"Now, now, children. Come on Boz, we betta get goin, you don't wanna b late AGAIN, do you?"  
  
Later on in their shift, bosco and faith were parked up in one of their usual spots.  
  
"Come on Boz, spill it. I know there's something bothering you, you've been staring out the window at the same spot for the last 10 minuets, and to be honest it's getting REAL old, REAL quick."  
  
"Faith.about this morning.well I just.ahhh.well I didn't mean it.you know what I said.I was just worried about you, and as usual my mouth got ahead of my brain.and you know.im sorry" Damn why cant I just get my brain and my mouth to work together for a change!  
  
"Its ok Boz, like I said, im just tired."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah.yeah I am" I know she's lying to me, she couldn't even look me in the eyes as she was talking. Doesn't she know she can tell me anythin?  
  
"Yokas.Faith.Come on, its me, you know you can tell me anything right? Iv worked with you for like 8 years, I know when there's something upsetting you."  
  
"I know, it's just."  
  
"Come on faith, you can tell me" its now that I see the silent tears she's started to shed. She looks deep into my eyes, as if trying to judge whether or not to tell me.  
  
"Faith." I gently pushed her. Now her tears are flowing unchecked. In the 8 years iv known faith iv never seen her this upset over anything. She's gotta tell me whets goin on, she's gotta trust me enough to do that!  
  
Its.Its Fred.He's drinking again.he got really drunk last.last night.he threw things.smashed things.said.said he was gonna take the kids.not let me see them.please Bosco.please say he cant do that to me.don't let him do it!" Faith finally said 'between desperate sobs. Im tellin you im gonna kill that bustard, how can he treat such a warm, beautiful woman like faith like a piece of shit he scraped off his shoe!  
  
"Shhhh, Faith, its ok. I wont let it happen Faith, I promise" I reassure her as I put my arm around her shoulders. She leans over to my side of the car now and rests her head on my shoulder. We sit like this in comfortable silence for about ten minuets, until Faith had calmed down.  
  
"You know what Boz, this is the side of you that you don't let many people see, this is the side of you that I lo."  
  
"55-David, this is Central, we have a robbery in progress, 25th and Anderson"  
  
"10-4 Central, this is 55-David responding, ETA is 4 minuets" Damn, bad timing or what!  
  
"We'll talk about this later, ok faith" I say as I look deep into her troubled eyes. All I get in reply is a sheepish nod.  
  
  
  
Later that night  
  
"Faith, you wanna lift home" I keep askin her this in the hope that one day she might accept my help.  
  
"You know what Boz? Id love that" Wow, did I just hear right? We drive to faiths in comfortable silence, but as we near her building she starts to fidget and starts to look more and more nervous.  
  
"Faith.you ok?"  
  
"Yea.I mean no.I mean.its just I don't feel safe you know. Iv neva been on my own in the apartment at night, and my heads all screwed up, what with Fred and.well everything. I just don't feel safe on my own." She says nervously  
  
"And the apartment kinda gives me the creeps when its empty." she adds so softly its almost inaudible. I can see the fear in her eyes, and something else aswell, sadness.  
  
"Ill come up with you, you know, if you want?"  
  
"Id like that Boz" she says softly. Iv neva seen Faith look so vulnerable before, she's like a small child crying out for a little love and care. It just goes to show what living with an animal like Fred can do to even the strongest of people. Faith should have kicked hiss ass to the curb years ago. A woman like Faith deserves better, ALLOT better, than that ass. As faith goes to unlock her door she starts to physically shake, she looks terrified and I don't know why. It all becomes clear as she opens the door why she is so upset.  
  
"Oh my god, what did he do Faith.I swear to god." The place looks like a war zone. There's smashed glass and crockery covering the floor. The TV's got a hole in it, there's food all over the floor, and the walls swell! The whole room was either upside down of broken. First of all I felt a surge of anger towards Fred, but stronger than that is my concern for Faith.  
  
"What the hell happened here faith?"  
  
"We were.we were just having dinner and he just.just flipped." Silent tears started to cascade down her cheeks again.  
  
"He started throwing things.anything he could get his hands on.then he said he was gonna take.take the kids.he cant Bosco.please say he cant!" she sobbed, her knees buckling in despair. Without thinking about it I pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"shhhh, Faith, he wont do that, I promise you I wont let him do that" At this moment in time I would do anything to protect the vulnerable woman in my arms. Withought thinking about it I pressed my lips to her forehead to try and reassure her. Just as I was about to move my mouth away, Fred stepped through the door.  
  
"AND WHAT IN THE HELL MIGHT I ASK IS THIS? What are YOU doing with MY wife Boscorelli!?  
  
"Im helping MY best friend, after HER ass of a husband threatened to take her kids and trashed her apartment! What are YOU doing Fred?"  
  
"Get out of my home NOW Boscorelli!"  
  
"And what if I say no!" Im not gonna let him push me around after what he did to Faith. Faith still hasn't let go of me, she seems petrified. Im not gonna leave her now, I cant.  
  
"This is what im gonna do Officer Boscorelli!" Fred says to me as he points the barrel of a gut right at me.  
  
TBC (only if you want) 


	2. Nooooooo!

'Saving Faith' By TRUSTNO1  
  
TITLE-Saving Faith  
  
  
  
AUTHOR-TRUSTNO1 nic_pat@yahoo.co.uk  
  
CATEGORY-Bosco/Faith Friendship/Romance  
  
DISCLAIMER-No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own them. I merely borrowed them and screwed with them a bit  
  
SUMMERY-Basically some bad things happen, mainly to faith, and guess who's there to help her through!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES-Ok so I gave this story another try, im still not thinkin its up to much, but u guys said I should so I did it for u lot. Feedback is a must, I need to know how im doin. I hope u lot do appreciate this tho cause im writin this instead of doin my psychology essay! But I rekon its worth it ;) (Sorry this chapter is shorter but to be honest I totally lost my trail of thought so I had to stop!)  
  
Ok then on with the story. . . . .  
  
Last time in 'Saving Faith'  
  
"He started throwing things.everything.then he said he was gonna take.take the kids away.he cant bosco.please say he cant" Faith sobbed in despair  
  
"This is what im gonna do about it, Boscorelli"Fred said as he pointed the barrel of a gun at me.  
  
And now the continuation.  
  
I could tell by his stance that he wasn't used to holding a gun. His hands were shaking uncontrollably though, that's what's got me scared shitless, he could fire at any minute whether he means to or not. I can see him slowly increasing the pressure on the trigger, faith looks at him now, just as he fires the gun. She spins me round, throws me to the ground, and takes the bullet.  
  
"Faith, NOOOOOOOOO!!. Shit faith why d'ya have to go an do that!" She's taken the bullet in the chest.shit this cant be good. What do I do.WHAT DO I DO?  
  
"Faith im gonna get you some help ok, you hang in there baby, you hang in there for me" I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the cheek, all she could manage was a pained smile in return. I run over to the phone as quickly as possible. When I have the phone in my hands I manage to dial 911 with my shaky hands.  
  
"This is officer Boscorelli of the 55th, I have an officer down, I repeat, I have an officer down." Its now that I notice Fred was still stood there with an evil smile on his face, looking down at faith.  
  
"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD FRED, IM GONNA KILL YOU, I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!!" I scream at him whilst im reaching sown for the gun I always keep holstered to my ankle. Withought thinking about it I aim straight for his chest and pull the trigger. The bullet hits him square in the chest. Before he even hit the floor I knew it was fatal.  
  
"see Faith, I told you. Everything's gonna be ok now, that bastard got what he deserved" She looks deathly pale, almost transparent. She looks so helpless.  
  
"Where the hell are the Paramedics!" I shout to no-one in particular. I lower myself to the floor and cradle her head in my lap. I give her another soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Come on Faith, don't leave me, I need you faith.I need you.I cant go on without you!" I say softly as I press another sweet kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Come on Faith, you gotta survive this.you're my rock Faith, you've kept me goin for the last 8 years.when I first met you Faith I was numb, I blocked the world out cause I didn't wanna get hurt.but Faith, you wormed your way into my heart, you taught me to love and feel, you taught me that not all the world was against me. If you leave me now faith ill turn back into ice, ill be cold again.ill have no one to love if you go.please Faith, stay with me" I sob. I feel so helpless, I don't know what to do or feel. Just as I finish my little piece the paramedics run through the door. They look at Fred first because he's closest to the door.  
  
"Don't worry, that bastards gone for good!" The paramedics then rush to faith.  
  
"She's got a pulse but its week and thready" one of them says to the other  
  
"ok lets get her down to the ambulance ASAP!" The other one says. It sounds urgent, it must be bad.  
  
"See Faith, there gonna help you get all better, then I can kick your ass for takin that bullet" I Say light heartedly just hoping that she can still hear me.  
  
"Can I come with you? To the hospital I mean." I ask nervously  
  
"Sure, but you gotta keep out of our way so we can work on her." Now is it just me or is he being a little bit calm about this. The walk down the ambulance seemed to last an eternity, all the way down I continue whispering words of reassurance to her, hoping beyond hope that she can still hear me. Just before we step into the ambulance on of the paramedics looks panicked.  
  
"She's gone into V.F! Charge to 200.clear."  
  
T.B.C (if you want me to) 


	3. who are you?

'Saving Faith' By TRUSTNO1  
  
TITLE-Saving Faith  
  
  
  
AUTHOR-TRUSTNO1 nic_pat@yahoo.co.uk  
  
CATEGORY-Bosco/Faith Friendship/Romance  
  
DISCLAIMER-No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own them. I merely borrowed them and screwed with them a bit  
  
SUMMERY-Basically some bad things happen, mainly to faith, and guess who's there to help her through!  
  
AUTHORS NOTES-sorry bout the wait for this chapter but I had some serious writers block!!! So im sorry in advance if this chapters not up to much, just please carry on reading cause it will get better! Feedback is a must, I breathe feedback, please don't let me suffocate! FYI-I realised as I was writin this chapter that I forgot to account for faiths kids, iv done a quick explanation of it in the middle of this chapter, I know it sounds lame but its all I could think of!  
  
Ok then on with the story. . . . .  
  
LAST TIME ON 'SAVING FAITH"  
  
"SEE FAITH ITS OK, HELPS HERE, EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OK.I PROMISE"  
  
"DAMN, SHE'S GONE INTO V.F. CHARGE TO 200.AND CLEAR!"  
  
AND NOW THE CONTINUATION.  
  
  
  
What the hell is takin so long? Iv been sat here for three hours an no- one's told me a single thing. I'm gonna start kickin some serious butt if these jag-offs don't start talking soon!  
  
"hey, HEY YOU." whats it take to get some attention round here  
  
"Ahhh, officer Boscorelli, I was just about to come and talk to you."  
  
"Yea its about time too!" im too pissed to use my manners with this stupid jag-off.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying. The bullet, as im sure your aware, hit faith in the chest. Fortunately it narrowly missed her heart, but it did tear a small hole in her aorta. This caused Faith to loose allot of blood which is what caused her to loose consciousness and go into V.F."What the fuck is he telling me all this for. My best friend is seriously ill and iv just killed her husband, I don't want the formalities  
  
"Is she gonna be ok."  
  
"If you'd let me continue.The surgeon fixed the tear but she is suffering from some post-op swelling of the soft tissue surrounding the heart.this is also worsened by the swelling from the impact of the bullet. Don't get me wrong officer, Faiths a very lucky woman, but the next 24 hours are crucial." I don't know what to do with myself, my hands dangle awquadly by my side, and I just stare dumbfounded at the doctor. This is Faith were on about, shes my best friend, my partner, were supposed to be invincible, how could this happen!  
  
"Can.I mean is it ok.can I go see her?" I ask nervously. Hes gotta let me see her.I need to see her. I cant just sit here getting bleacher butt knowin that the woman I love is fightin for her life.  
  
"Im sorry officer, close family only" Hes gotta be kiddin; I just killed the only person that could be considered close family!  
  
"Let me tell you something DOCTOR. Faiths kids are stayin with a family friend while their parents try to workout their differences, unfortunately their father, Faiths husband, decided to play with a gun and shot his wife, he's now dead by my gun. Her parents probably wont give a rats ass that shes here. Believe it or not but im the closest thing shes got to close family, and I love her like I am family!" All I wanna do is see her, is that too much to ask! This guy really is a jag-off  
  
"Ok, ok, if you'd just calm down sir ill let you see her" Finally im getting somewhere, who says shoutin your mouth off gets you no-where! As the doctor leads me to her room my anxiety increases.what if she hates me, I did kill her husband, its me who should have been shot, she never should have taken the bullet. Charlie an Em are never gonna forgive me either!  
  
"Don't be alarmed by all the tubes and monit."  
  
"I know the drill so why don't you just move out of the damn way, let me see Faith, and carry on with your job!" Im gonna kick some ass soon. The doctor slowly moves aside. It all looks.unreal. I mean seeing the unnatural rise and fall of her chest makes it all seem so alien. Its only seeing her like this that brings it all home. Silent tears start rolling down my cheeks and I don't care who sees me cryin.  
  
"For the moment were keeping her sedated. This allows her body more time to fight the swelling and infection. Its also the reason why shes still on the ventilator, well remove it as soon as she regains consciousness. Ill leave you alone now" Well its about time jag-off! Just seein her look so frail makes my knees week and I slowly lower myself onto the chair near her bed. I grab her hand and intertwine my fingers with hers; I give each of her knuckles a soft kiss and with each say a prayer for her survival. Then I just stare at her. Shes so beautiful, how any man could purposefully hurt such a natural beauty ill never know.  
  
"Hey Faith.well.I kinda feel daft talkin to you while your unconscious, but.I ahhh, heard someware that you can still hear.I thought it might help." Man, why do I feel so nervous, its only Faith.  
  
"Faith.don't hate me please, please don't hate me. I killed Fred, Faith. After he shot you he looked down at you.he was smiling.he looked pleased. I shot him Faith I Shot and killed your husband!" The tears that had only recently stopped returned tenfold, the floodgate had been opened and it wasn't gonna shut. Iv never cried like this before. If I cried as a kid I was beaten, I still wouldn't let anyone but Faith see my tears until the doctor today. I now cry unashamed.  
  
"Faith, whether you hate me or not, you gotta pull through. I don't think I can manage without you Faith. I gotta tell you how I feel incase.you.you don't.make.it! I love you faith, im in love with you. When I first met you I thought we were gonna hate each other, we were complete opposites. No matter how cold I was to you, you saw the best in me an persisted. You taught me to love Faith, you taught me how to love you! I know I shouldn't be sayin this to you, I only just killed.killed Fred but I gotta let you know.please say you can hear me Faith.You gotta pull through, for me, for the kids." I cant talk any more, the tears are coming to quickly. I just kiss her cheek and lean my head on the edge of her bed. Just as im drifting into restless sleep I feel a slight pressure on my hand. At first I put it down to my tired brain playin tricks on me, but then I feel it again. I look at her face and her eyes are flickering, she struggles to open them 'cause of the bright lights. She looks panicked, probably the damn tube down her throat.  
  
"Doctor.DOCTOR.shes awake" I shout as I run into the hallway. This time he actually comes straight away!  
  
"See Faith, I got someone to get that tube out, I knew you'd pull through!" I say in excitement.  
  
"Shes not out of the woods yet, but this is a big step.Now Faith, when I say the word I want you to ex-hale." wow, I cant believe im actually gonna be able to talk to her again. As soon as the tube is out Faith takes a large sip of water. As I expected this starts her off in a coughing fit.  
  
"Shhh, Faith, its ok" I say as I sit with her and rub her back. She just looks up at me with empty eyes.  
  
"Who.Who are you!" She asks with a panicked look.  
  
(TBC)only if you want it though! 


End file.
